The Lost Relative
by Evil-Lyn317
Summary: A stranger comes to The Village Hidden in Leaves. Tsunade is connected to this person somehow, but how. OC R
1. Chapter 1

_**Here's my first Naruto Fanfic. In this there is an OC named Yunona, just a heads up. It is short but that's okay so no flame on it's too short. Naruto Shippuden **_

_**To Begin the story…**_

It was a nice day in Konoha, sunny, a little windy, and a perfect temperature. In the Hokage Tower, the Godaime Hokage of the village was invaded by piles and piles of paperwork and was trying to get it all done so she could go home and drink.

"_Damn that Shizune making me do this paperwork. Why do I listen to her anyway?" _Tsunade thought. "I'm almost done, I can do this. Okay if I don't finish today then no sake for a week. Good motivator, Believe it... God, do I sound like Naruto." Said Tsunade

With that motivator she finished in no time. Tsunade grabbed 2 bottles from her secret stash and drank them and passed out only for a few minutes. It wasn't a deep sleep because she soon heard "Baa-chan wake up. It's not good to sleep on the job. You could get in trouble caught sleeping with a bottle of sake in your hand."

"Naruto leave me alone I'm tired."

"Why should I? You have given me a mission in 2 weeks! Plus paperwork isn't tiring. If the old man could do it, then you can too."

"Baka- There was a knock at the door. "Come in" When the door opened there was Izumo and Kotetsu, the guards that guard the front entrance. "Naruto go home." "But-" "Just go! I'll talk to you later." "Fine whatever." After that Naruto jumped out the window and went to go eat ramen. "Use the stairs next time, baka!" Tsunade yelled out the window making some of the people stare.

"What do you want Izumo, Kotetsu?"

"Ah well when we guarding a strange woman came into the village, probably around her 20's. She had no identification or is a shinobi." Said Izumo

"She sure acted like one though. After we told her she couldn't pass without us confronting you she fought us. She sure is fast and knows how to throw a Kunai Knife." Kotetsu said showing a cut on his arm.

"The ANBU showed up and sedated her. According to them she is in the hospital this very moment."

"What's her name?" Tsunade asked

"We don't know we never had a chance to ask her since she practically attacked us."

"Alright then you can go back to your post. I am going to the Leaf Hospital and check her out myself." "Hai!"

After a few minutes of walking, Tsunade arrived at the Leaf Hospital. She went to the desk to see a nurse doing some work. "Where is the stranger that arrived here a few moments ago?"

"H-Hokage-sama! Uh she's in Room 13."

"Thank You"

Tsunade went straight to Room 13 and slowly opened the door. She walked over by the window and saw the girl sleeping on her side. This girl had raven-colored hair. She went to face the girl and became frozen. This, this girl looked just like her when she was a teenager.

"No, it can't be…"

_**Well… how was it? Was it good? Definitely doing **_Chapter_** 2 soon. Please Review.**_


	2. The Secret Unfolded

_**Hello sorry for the late update I have been busy….. okay I forgot to update, don't judge me! JK Anyway while you are reading parts were Yunona is talking just imagine her talking sarcastically except for parts you know are serious. You gotta me. Anyways…**_

… _**On with the story**_

She just stared. Stared at this girl, this stranger.

_This girl looks just like me! Well, if you don't the black hair._

The mysterious girl stirred and opened her eyes slowly. "My head…son of a bitch, it hurts so much. Where am I?" she said not noticing Tsunade.

"You're in the Leaf Hospital, stranger." "Hospital? Who are you?" "I am Senju Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage of Konoha. My question is who are you?" Tsunade said while crossing her arms starting to get annoyed.

The girl hesitated before answering. "I'm Yunona. I don't really come from any village. I wander from village to village and am practically homeless. I have no idea who my family is only that I have to do special research here." "What kind of special research?" "It's a secret. Who knows what will happen if someone found out, especially if I tell the Hokage." "Well I guess you're going to have to leave the village since I don't know if a criminal plotting war against this village. So tell me an idea or its bye bye." "Fine, I came here to find out more of my past, okay?"

Yunona started to get out of bed when she was stopped by Tsunade. "You are going nowhere until I run some tests on you. That sedated medicine has some side effects and you need Doctor's authority to get out." "You're kidding! How long will it take?" "Just about an hour. I need to run a few blood tests."

Yunona agreed to this and Tsunade did the tests herself while Yunona took a quick nap. She took the blood samples to the lab and analyzed them. Finally, the test results came out. "Okay blood type is B…hm coincidence mine is too. Um, wait a minute… two different types, two different clans…No!" Tsunade screamed as she dropped the clipboard and ran past the front desk. The nurse just looked over and shrugged. "I wonder what has Tsunade-sama in a rush."

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Tsunade screamed while waking Yunona with shock. "Can I help you? Is there a special need that you need because I don't have that need?" she said rubbing her head and being a real smartass. "Don't you act smart with me!" "What happened to a 'Hi how was nap? I finished the tests, you may go now.' Huh?" "You weren't going to tell me were you?" "What are you…oh that." "Your blood. Your half Uchiha and…Senju."

"Well my secret is gone. That's why I came here; to find out about my clans and the village I was born into." "I thought my whole clan was wipeout, only I was left. And here I find someone related to me! I can't believe this, how?" she said while pacing back and forth. "Well let's see… my father was an Uchiha and my mother was a Senju. My mom died giving birth to me and my dad couldn't risk his clan finding out so he put me in the orphanage. Good enough? Now excuse me, I'll think I will go now."

"Oh no. You're staying here with me." "The hell I am! Let me go! Stranger Danger! Stranger Danger!" "Will you shut up already? You sure have the smart attitude of an Uchiha" "Thank You. Now let me go" "Not until you tell me the whole story." "If you really want to know then let's get out of here. I'm sick of this damn hospital."

Tsunade agreed to this and allowed Yunona to change. When she was dressed, Yunona had long **(A/N: And I mean LONG)** black hair tied in a ponytail, a red crop top with mesh underneath, a black skirt with mesh leggings, black sandals, and a necklace with the symbol 'Ai' or Love. "Okay let's go."

They decided to go a restaurant and talk. Pretty soon they arrived to their destination. "Well start talking." "Whatever. Anyways I escaped the orphanage when I was about 10. I ran and ran until I found a small cottage. Inside was an old lady and was a retired ninja. She let me live with her, she taught me all kinds of stuff, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, that kind of stuff. For a baa-chan she could move. She didn't have money to send me to the Academy, so she was sensei. I got special weapons. Baa-chan used this jutsu to get my past out. That's when I find out my clans and my parents. Baa-chan died of an old age and I was left alone, so I came here."

Tsunade was surprised and saddened by the news. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that. If you have nowhere else to go I can find an apartment for you and live here with me." "Really?! That's awesome! Um another question… what do I call you since I'm related to you." "Since I don't know who your mother is, I guess call me onee-chan okay?" "Okay _onee-chan_"

"Also I want to see how well you can do your jutsu's, so I challenge you to fight me."

"Seriously? Well then, I accept onee-chan."

_**Well… how was it? This is probably the longest chapter I have ever done. :3 Review please.**_

_**A/N: Tsunade is 38**_


	3. Sister vs Sister

_**Hello! Here's another awesome chapter of Tsunade and her new sister Yunona! YEA! :3 I honestly don't know how I came up with this idea for a story. Here's how it happened… I woke up one morning because my stupid alarm clock was blaring in my ear and my first words were, "Tsunade has a sister!" LOL No joke what so ever. I just wrote that down and carried on from that. Anyways….**_

**On with the story….**

The next day after the challenge was created, Tsunade was on time at her chosen training grounds, but Yunona wasn't there. _"Were the hell is that girl?" _Tsunade thought.

As soon as she thought that, Yunona came running and panting at the same time. "Are you okay?!" Tsunade said laughing "No *pant* had gotten lost *pant* live across the village *pant* had to pick this one, huh?" "Well I like this one so you're going to have to get used to it." "You're evil you know. Let's just get started already. I'm going kicked your ass so I can go eat something, I'm starving." "You speak too soon. I am going to do the ass-kicking around here. So go stand over there." Tsunade pointed across the grounds.

Once Yunona walked over to the designated spot, Tsunade said "Okay this is going to be a real match but we will not kill each other, I need to be Hokage and I need you as a sister, got it?!" "Yes ma'am, Ms. Hokage ma'am." Yunona said doing a two-finger salute.

They stood there for a while before Yunona made a move running towards Tsunade, Tsunade did the same. The Hokage was going to punch the younger sibling in face, but she dodged it and somehow ended up behind Tsunade without her knowing. When she finally noticed Tsunade thought, _"Wow! She's fast, almost as fast as Rock Lee!"_ Yunona kicked Tsunade in the back and she as well as Tsunade fell over.

"Ow! I got to practice that move more." Yunona said with her eyes closed from pain. What she didn't notice is that Tsunade had already gotten up and now had a chance to punch her in the side. "You know… you shouldn't let your guard down like that." "Just because of that I'm not going easy on you. No more crappy Taijutsu for me."

Yunona pulled out a yellow and red scroll and made a handsign. What came out looked like a little metallic ball. Tsunade raised an eyebrow in confusion, just what was she planning? "Are you going to play catch with me or something?" "What?! Catch! Don't you dare underestimate me!" "Wooo! I'm sooo scared!" Tsunade started taunting her. "You know what, NINJA ART: PLASIMIC SPHERE!" Tsunade stopped her taunting and said, "Wait…what?"

Yunona had let go of the ball and ended on the ground making a small crater followed by a big noise. "Ha! Who's laughing now, onee-chan?" Tsunade couldn't believe what happened; this little ball had turned into one heavy object. Yunona went to go pick it up and surprisingly she picked it up as if it was a feather. She was throwing it in the air and catching it in one hand. Without any warning she flung it at Tsunade. _"Does she think I'm stupid or something? I could just dodge it." _Tsunade must have jinxed it because the ball disappeared. This confused Tsunade and she must had guard off because it appeared again hit her hand, breaking her index finger. "Son of a bitch, my finger broke! That hurt sooo much!" Tsunade started swearing a lot and had Yunona stunned. "_Wow…I learned a new swear word I never heard of before…" _Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw a green glow form around the injured hand.

"Damn! No fair! I forgot that you had medical Ninjutsu!" Yunona pouted cutely. "Maybe you shouldn't underestimate me, Yunona." After the hand was healed, Tsunade was ready for more action. She watched carefully as Yunona picked up the ball and examined it carefully. Tsunade knew she was going to try and throw it, and she ready. Tsunade stood still and closed her eyes, sensing chakra all around her. She felt Yunona throw it, keeping her eyes still closed; using all her senses she located it. This time it was aiming for leg. Yunona watched shocked as Tsunade's eyes flew open and kick the sphere to the other side of the training grounds.

"Damn you and your awesome high-heel shoes….no seriously where did you get those, they are fucking sexy!" Tsunade just looked at her as if she was speaking some weird language. "I think I will have to push me skills a little higher. Here's some Genjutsu you asked for."

Yunona made five handsigns. "Wait….I seen this before….with Kurenai! It's the Tree Binding Jutsu!

Before Tsunade can make her move, she was caught in jutsu. "You have fallen in my Genjutsu." The Godaime saw Yunona come out of the tree with a Kunai in hand. "How in the world did you learn this jutsu?" "Well, funny story actually-" Yunona stopped when Tsunade broke out the jutsu and punched her in the stomach, hard. She distracted Yunona on purpose so she could find a way to get out of the jutsu.

Yunona fell to the floor clutching her stomach and spitting up blood. "Girl you trying to kill me?!" "No. You must learn to not get distracted while in a fight." Yunona stood up slowly and started laughing, annoying Tsunade. "You think this is funny?!" "No, this is."

A Shadow Clone appeared behind Tsunade with a knife against her neck. "What, Kage Bunshin?! When did you create one?" "Right before I came to fight, just in case. So…there are two matters I must say to you." Tsunade felt a dark aura around her; this was not the Yunona she knew. She got really close to her, noses practically touching. "Matter number one, look in my eyes." Tsunade stared at her as Yunona closed her eyes for a moment and opened them slowly. Tsunade gasped at the sight. Her hazel eyes were replaced with…Sharingan.

"Y-You have Sharingan! But you're not fully Uchiha." "I am aware of this but since my father was an Uchiha I had gotten the trait from him. Baa-chan looked carefully into this and told me that if you are only half you are not able to possess Mangekyō Sharingan or Eternal, so I am stuck with the regular one."

"Anyways, matter number two. I lied to you. My Baa-chan did not die of old age, she died of something much worst. She was murdered."

"My own blood…

…Uchiha Itachi"

_**Whoa! That is one crazy twist! Please please please review on this. I feel so lonely when you don't review. :3 Also, check out my story I did with Gaara lover Neji and Sasuke. Please rate this story, how is it? Thanks! **_


	4. Girl Get-Togethter

_**Hello! I was actually not lazy today and decided to make a chapter. Yea! Yunona and Tsunade's sister relationship is growing faster by the minute. So if reading an awesome sister moment and you're like "The fuck...they just found out their siblings and they are already inseparable," now you know why. Anyways…**_

_**On with the story…. **_

Tsunade was trying her best to take in what she had heard. The Uchiha Itachi killed Yunona's baa-chan. "But why?! Do you know why he killed her?" "Ah...no that's exactly why I came here...and here I find a relative of mine that is not only one of the Legendary Sannin but the Godaime Hokage!"

"Besides that! What were you planning to do when found Itachi?" Yunona's Sharingan seemed to flare more as she leaned closer and said with hatred, "Kill him." At this point, Tsunade saw the terror and violence in her eyes and was terrified of Yunona.

Yunona figured out that Tsunade was frozen with horror and let her go, eyes going back to their hazel-self. She put on a big-goofy grin and said, "Well I believe since I kicked the Hokage's ass, we should go for some barbeque, should we not?" Tsunade shook the scary thoughts out of her head and softly said, "Um s-sure why not…..also I was not beaten we stopped suddenly, due to certain events."

"That's not what looked like to me when my clone had a knife to your neck." Yunona said walking away with a smirk. "Stop being such a smartass all the time." "Huh?!...can't hear you! I only hear the crackly voice of an old lady…wait a minute, that's your voice!" "Why you-" Tsunade started before bolting towards Yunona. "Oh shit…..too far!" she said before running for her life.

The whole village was staring at Tsunade chasing this girl yelling, "Demon Baa-chan! Demon Baa-chan!" Once they got to the restaurant Tsunade punched Yunona in the arm, causing her to topple over. "Rule one, don't tell me that I'm old, I am only 38. I will literally hunt your ass down, got it?" "Yeah, sure." She said holding her arm tightly.

Soon after they cleaned themselves off from the fight, they ordered their food. Yunona started digging in and said with a mouth full of food, "I honestly don't know how I could eat so much and not get fat." "Me too." They both started to laugh until they heard a soft, "T-Tsunade-sama!"

Hinata, Ino, Ten-Ten, and Sakura were staring at them in the table next to them. "Oh, hi! How are you doing girls?" When they didn't answer she saw that the 4 girls were looking at Yunona not her. Then their heads started going side to side, first Yunona, then Tsunade, Yunona, Tsunade. "Whoa! You guys look alike!" They all said at the same time.

"Ah, yes. I recently found out that this girl is my relative." "Oh my God, really?!" said in unison.

"Wow no wonder you guys look alike!" Ino said. "Yeah, totally! What's your name?" Ten-Ten asked. "Um…Yunona." "That's such a pretty name!" Sakura said before all the girls started surrounding her, asking her random questions. "Onee-chan helppp!" Tsunade started laughing out loud but soon stopped, turning serious. "Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Ten-Ten, there is something I must say about Yunona." All the girls let go of Yunona and turned to Tsunade. "Yunona is not fully Senju, show them."

Yunona put her hand on the side of her face so the girls wouldn't see her eyes, only Tsunade could. Tsunade watched in amazement as she saw the hazel eyes become blood red with the three tomoe. She sat there in silence before said screamed "BOO!" showing them her Sharingan and scaring them so much they fell. All of them screamed "UCHIHA!" while Yunona was laughing her ass off.

"Yes Yunona is also half Uchiha." "W-well that e-explains the b-black hair." Hinata pointed out. "Well…Yunona is having a tough time right. Sasuke's brother has killed the only person that would take care and teach her. I have proclaimed her as my sister even though we are probably distant cousins." All the girls soon felt sorry for her but they knew she would be happy with Tsunade.

The whole time they were asking questions and comparing Yunona to Tsunade. "You guys have the same eyes, face, almost same height, um…." Ino stopped when she got to the chest. Everybody noticed and started blushing madly. "…bra size." Ino whispered quietly, still blushing. "H-how old are you Y-Yunona?" asked Hinata. "I am 25." "Are you a good fighter?" "Well just ask onee-chan, I beat her in a fight." All 4 girls turned their head to Tsunade, eyes widen in shock if it was true. "Well she might have beaten me but it was a little spar, I went easy on her."

"Yeah it ended with a knife and someone calling her an old granny." Tsunade shot her a scary look warning Yunona. "What I mean is that we both went easy on each other." She said with a nervous laugh.

Suddenly Shizune came in running in the restaurant. "Tsunade-sama *pant* I finally *pant* found you!" Shizune exclaimed. "What do you want Shizune?! I'm busy!" "W-well you still have tons of work to complete and you have a meeting with the federal lord. Oh and-" Shizune stopped when she saw a woman she had never seen before. "Um…pardon me asking but, who is she?" "Oh, where are my manners? Hi! I'm Yunona, Tsunade onee-chan's sister. Who are you?" "Shizune. Onee-chan? What's going on, Tsunade-sama?" "Well Shizune if you must know she is a part of the Senju Clan but, she has no family so I am going to be her sister, okay?!" Tsunade said her voice loudly projecting.

"Tsunade-sama I apologize, I-I wasn't aware of this but I'm afraid you can't miss your meeting. It is in a hour, nice meeting you Yunona." Shizune said while Yunona gave her a simple wave. Shizune quickly left leaving everyone in silence. "Well your assistant is lame." Yunona said breaking the silence. "Yeah well, she practically takes care of me. I don't know what I would do without her….Well I think I am gonna go. I HAVE to go to the meeting. Do you want to stay here, Yunona?" "No. I think I want to go with you. Let's see how your Hokage skills are." "Okay then. See you later girls." "Bye Tsunade-sama!"

They paid the check and went to get ready for the meeting.

_**Well how was this chapter? This was just a little meeting mostly. I hope to update soon. Ja Ne  
:3**_


End file.
